


Icarus

by Neko_ryn



Category: GOT7, K-pop
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Short, just some pure romance after all the tragedy I've written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko_ryn/pseuds/Neko_ryn
Summary: "Why would someone willingly fly head into a burning ball of gas?""Well... for love, obviously."In which Jaebum decides it's a good idea to fall in love with the almost literal sun that is Youngjae.





	1. I think you're really cute.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short story I've had in my head for long enought and it's not letting me write my other stories calmly, so I'm going to write it and put an end to the torture, I know Icarus is by JJP but I'm 2jae trash so, sorry about that. Hope you enjoy!

"Hear me out hyung; this story is really interesting, please!" Jackson begged beside him as Jaebum tried to enjoy his breakfast in the college cafeteria. That kid was unstoppable and it was obvious that the only way to get rid of him was to pay him attention.

"Okay, I'll hear you out, what do you want?" He said with a sigh, putting his chopsticks down.

"Yeah~ I knew Jaebum-hyung is the best!" The Chinese male applauded and made his older friend smile ever so slightly.

"You're such a dummy; just tell me the story already."

"Have you ever heard of Icarus?" He didn't even wait for his friend to reply, afraid he would say yes, and started telling the story. "So, there was this Greek guy names Icarus, who was the son of Daedalus, and Daedalus was a great inventor who was also very intelligent, but because he helped someone get out of Minos' Labyrinth both of them were thrown in there." Jaebum nodded to let him now he was listening and the story continued. "To get themselves out of there, Daedalus made two pairs of wings with feathers and wax and after testing them he gave one pair to his son and both flew out of there, he warned Icarus to not fly too high or too low because his wings could get ruined. Icarus, however, saw the sun so close when he was flying that he felt mesmerized by it and wanted to get closer to it, the wax in his wings melted and he fell to the sea, dying there."

Both of them stayed in silence, Jackson making an exaggerated gesture to illustrate how 'tragic' the story was, Jaebum huffed.

"You know that's not the original story right? He flew higher because he was just ambitious." The oldest smirked, watching how his friend's face turned into a pout.

"Hyung! Why are you like this?" He pouted harder. "This version is better!"

"Why would someone willingly fly head into a burning ball of gas?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Well... For love, obviously." The youngest insisted, trying to convince his friend with his pouting abilities.

"Well that's plainly stupid."

"Love makes people stupid."

"Who is stupid?" A third voice joined the conversation and both friends raised their eyes to meet another man, he had light brown hair, small eyes and a slightly chubby face.

"Youngjae!" Jackson exclaimed and immediately stood up, trapping the newcomer in a tight hug and making him laugh, his eyes transformed into crescents and he flashed a pretty smile; Jaebum mentally slapped himself when the word "adorable" crossed his mind.

"Hi Jackson-hyung." The youngest of them saluted his friend and smiled at him, making Jackson literally squeal at how cute he was. "Oh, hello." He noticed Jaebum, who had remained in silence, and bowed slightly as a way of greeting, the other bowed too.

"This is Im Jaebum, he's a hyung of mine; and this is Choi Youngjae, the cutest person on earth." They were quickly introduced to each other and the latest laughed, embarrassed. "What brings you here?"

"You said you were going to help me move into my new apartment today, remember?" Was the answer he received, his face brightening with the memory it brought.

"Oh right! I remember, let's go then!" Jackson started picking up his stuff, and he was going to say goodbye to Jaebum when the latter interrupted him.

"Want me to help out?" The oldest didn't know why he had blurted that out, but now that he has then might as well stick to his words.

"Oh~ Jaebum-hyung! Such a gentleman, let's go then!" Jackson grabbed him by the arm and made him stand, Youngjae smiled at him sheepishly because of their mutual friend's actions and Jaebum swore for a moment that was the cutest smile he had ever seen.

* * *

One uneventful bus ride later and they were at Youngjae's family home, his father was already waiting for them with a classical truck that had several boxes in it, Jaebum offered to ride them so that his friend's father could rest and like that they parted in direction to the new apartment.

As the youngest spelled out the indications to him, Jaebum noticed something slightly strange.

"Hm? My apartment block is around here too... Could it be... Are you moving to the 'Paradise' apartment complex?" He asked while they were waiting for the light to go from red to green.

"Oh? Yeah! Do you live there too?"

"Yes, I moved there when I started college. The environment is nice and the neighbors don't usually mind each other's business so you'll be able to live a peaceful life."

"I agree with Jaebum-hyung." Jackson felt like he was being left apart and decided to join the conversation; he was someone that needed attention. "I've crashed at his place several times and never had any problems, the owner is also nice. If she likes you, and she will because you're a great person, she gives you cookies!"

"Yeah, she's basically adopted Jackson as her grandson now, unfortunately now he visits me even more often, where did peace go?"

"So mean!" The Chinese man exclaimed, pouting and making everyone in the van laugh, it was a nice trip.

After a little more of driving they arrived to the apartment complex, the exterior looked clean and simple, it was welcoming. Jaebum parked in the residents’ parking lot and turned off the engine, looking behind him at the pile of boxes.

"In which floor do you live?"

"Hum, third floor. I think that if we all take a couple of boxes we'll be done in two or three trips." Youngjae suggested and the other two nodded in agreement.

"Good thing there's an elevator." Jackson pointed out and silence fell over them for a moment before they decided to start moving. "You guys can go up first and I'll take care of the stuff here, and when you come back I'll go."

They all agreed it was a good plan, and so the two Jae's grabbed their couple of boxes each and headed into the building. They walked in silence since by side and entered the elevator, the silence was surprisingly comfortable, although Youngjae broke it when they got to the apartment.

"Thank you for helping me, it's a bit embarrassing since this is the first time we meet." He said in an honest voice, chuckling slightly.

"It's alright, really, I had nothing much to do and Jackson really likes it when his friends know each other so I figured it would be nice. Plus, if I hadn't helped you and met you around here later, I would have felt bad about it." Jaebum smiled, slightly awkward but honest. "Let's go, a certain someone must be waiting for us."

They repeated the same process a couple more times and in the end the three of them found themselves sitting on the floor of the new apartment just taking a rest among the boxes they had been carrying. Youngjae's new apartment, much like Jaebum's, had complete furniture, there was a small kitchen that was separated from the living room by a bar which was for eating, a short hallway led to the bedroom and restroom and that was pretty much all to it. It wasn't all that big but it was comfortable and nice, so neither of them minded.

"We should do a welcome party." Jackson said all of a sudden, and both looked at him like he was crazy.

"What?" The youngest stared at him blankly, almost looking confused.

"Yeah! Jaebum-hyung lives here and I pretty much spend half my life here as well, so we should do a welcome party for you!" That seemed like a terrible idea but once the Chinese man was set on something then it was meant to be done. "I'll go buy the drinks and snacks so you make space here and order chicken or something." He gave orders around while standing up; usually the oldest wouldn't allow this type of behavior, but he was actually intrigued this time.

Jackson put on his shoes and left to the closest convenience store to buy beer and some other snacks, Youngjae went ahead and decided to order some chicken so they could eat and Jaebum started moving and piling up the boxes at one side of the living room so they could have space for their small celebration, he was careful not to drop anything since it wasn't his stuff.

"They say they'll be here pretty soon, in about 20 to 30 minutes, and Jackson-hyung should be back in 15 minutes or so." The oldest nodded in agreement and continued moving boxes in silence, the owner joined him in no time because it was his stuff and he should not have another person doing it for him.

They had a small chat while waiting and shortly after Jackson arrived with the promised beer and snacks, which they started eating while waiting for the chicken. It didn't take long for it to arrive and the environment slowly turned cheerful and a bit noisy as the beer helped them relax.

Jackson, with his usual extravagant self, had been motivated by the alcohol in his system to start a girl group dance that was neither cute nor sexy and just plainly funny, and it had thrown Youngjae in a laughing fit and it had Jaebum quietly chuckling as well. 

The chicken was finished, the snacks gone and the beer cans empty; the oldest man stood up and went to the restroom for a couple of minutes, and when he was back he found his two companions fast asleep in a mess of tangled limbs. He sighed but then smiled anyway because it was a pretty cute scene, and then started cleaning the mess they had all made. 

Although he doubted they were drunk from just a few beers, he thought that maybe the alcohol combined with the exhaustion of moving to a new place had knocked both of them out, which was somewhat surprised since Jackson wasn't the one moving to a new place, although he was pretty empathetic so maybe it was just that. He wondered if Youngjae was scared, leaving your parents household could be difficult, and he looked like a very soft hearted person; he hoped the welcome party had helped him feel more comfortable with the place.

As he picked up the empty cans, plastic bags and chicken bones he noticed that they had both let go of each other and now it was mostly just a soft hug. He decided to use that moment to get them both tucked in bed, so he left the plastic bag he was using to pick things up and went to get Youngjae first.

As softly as possible, he made the youngest stand up and leaned him against himself, basically dragging him to his bedroom. Jaebum shushed the boy softly when he started to complain and laid him on the bed so he could sleep more comfortably. After that he returned to the living room, finished cleaning and went to pick Jackson next, which was a lot more difficult, because the boy was pure muscle.

He ended up waking him up enough to get him to hang on his back and then walked all the way to his apartment, which was on the next floor. With a lot less delicacy he dropped Jackson on his own bed and walked back to the couch on his living room, he just couldn't be that cruel, he did have a soft spot for his friends after all.

Jaebum knew he should feel tired, after all he had done a lot of stuff that day that he usually wouldn't do; but as he laid down on the sofa and looked at the ceiling, he felt rather light and calm, he didn't feel tired, it was probably because the sun had shone quite beautifully that day, so beautifully it even blinded him in his dreams.


	2. Can you sing for me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing much to say, only that I'm adding a third chapter in a moment.

Almost two weeks passed before Jaebum had a second chance to meet Youngjae; sure, they lived in the same apparent complex but they had very different schedules and studies different careers, so overall it was difficult to meet. What became very frequent though, was that Jackson had started to talk about one to the other and vice versa, for no apparent reason other than now it was a possible conversation topic since they knew each other. Neither found it weird.

The next time they met was, once again, at the college cafeteria; Jaebum went there often because it was cheap and the food was edible, Youngjae went there occasionally to meet some of his friends, and it just so happened that this time both were there at the same time. The oldest was sitting in a table alone, an empty tray beside a couple of notebooks he was writing on, when the youngest approached him after having spotted him when entering the place.

"Can I sit here?" He asked in a cheerful tone, knowing he wouldn't be rejected. The other looked up with a confused expression which softened when he saw who it was.

"Sure, make yourself comfortable." He pointed with his hand at the table in general and looked at him take a sit. "How have you been... Youngjae-ssi?" He wondered if he should still be formal when they had already drunk together, but well, precaution was never bad.

"I've been fine, and please drop honorifics, you're older than me." He chuckled, and Jaebum could have sworn his face turned a slight shade of pink out of embarrassment. "Can I call you hyung?"

"Yeah, sure, that's fine." He smiled a bit, and decided to close his notebooks to pay Youngjae more attention.

"What were you doing?" He made a gesture towards the notebooks.

"Oh, you mean this? I was just finishing some homework, theory is boring but it's not like I can just skip through it." He laughed a bit and put the notebooks away in his backpack.

"Right, what are you studying?" Youngjae leaned over the table, resting his hand on both his arms and looking at Jaebum from down there through his eyelashes; the oldest's heart skipped a bit and he almost thought that gesture must have been intentional.

"Scenic arts, you know, dancing and all that stuff, same as Jackson." He explained, trying to look cool although he was definitely not feeling like that at all. "What about you?" He decided to ask in return, actually curious and not just trying to focus their attention somewhere else that wasn't him.

"Oh, I'm studying music, you know, composition and singing..." the youngest grinned slightly, he seemed proud about what he had been studying.

"You sing?" Jaebum raised an eyebrow, not incredulous but more like curious, due to his career most of his friends just danced or did stuff like acting.

"Yeah! I actually have vocal practice later hyung, want to go see me? If you're not busy, of course." Youngjae pulled himself upright and looked at him expectantly, the oldest actually felt really bad about it.

"I can't today, I still have classes... What other days do you have vocal practice?" He asked, feeling ashamed for drying his new friend of his wish. "I promise to go next time."

"Well... I have practice every day... can you come tomorrow?" He tried to not sound disappointed, but he was, still, Youngjae smiled like always.

"Yes, absolutely, I'll go tomorrow, I promise." Jaebum nodded insistently, trying to make the other feel better, which he managed by making him laugh a bit.

"Then give me your number hyung, what if you try to escape tomorrow?" He handed the oldest his phone in one smooth movement, and the other types the number, feeling slightly baffled by the slightly cheeky attitude the other was showing, but surprisingly, not feeling offended or annoyed.

"Here." Jaebum returns the cellphone in silence and Youngjae double checks if the number is right by sending a message to Jackson, when he confirms everything is right, he smiles brightly. 

"Thank you hyung! I'll contact you later then." With that, both of them said their goodbyes and parted ways, the oldest still feeling a bit confused about what had just happened.

Jaebum went to class like he had said before but found it very hard to pay attention at all since he kept getting lost in thoughts of what had happened at the cafeteria, the situation felt so strange to him he didn't really know how to act.

When he got home, he found himself waiting a bit eagerly for the promised message, and when he realized that he excused himself saying he was just worried about having caused a bad impression to Youngjae by rejecting his invitation. He was reading a book when his cellphone beeped indicating he had a new message, he immediately closed the book and picked up the machine.

 **Unknown number** **  
** Hi hyung! It's Youngjae, I'm sorry for messaging you so late, I just got home.

 **Im Jaebum** ****  
It's alright, welcome home. ****  
I mean, it's good you got home safely.

Jaebum wanted to slap some sense into himself, that had been extremely awkward and now he felt ridiculous. However, that feeling didn't keep him from saving the number into his contacts.

 **Choi Youngjae** **  
** Haha thanks hyung! Anyway, my vocal practice tomorrow is at 3pm, can you come?

 **Im Jaebum** ****  
Yeah, of course, I already said I would. ****  
You have to impress me though, okay? My expectations are high.

 **Choi Youngjae** **  
** Of course! I'll do my best, you'll be really impressed.

Of course he wasn't serious, he was indeed curious about the other boy's abilities to sing, but he didn't want to pressure him at all, he was just feeling flustered and embarrassed by his own actions, so he felt the need to look cool.

They continued talking for a while until the oldest realized it was actually pretty late and sent Youngjae to bed, promising him once again to be at his practice the next day, and assuring him he wouldn't miss it for anything. After that he went to sleep too, realizing he was pretty tired only after he had put his cellphone away.

The next morning he was woken up by the well-known alarm and an unread message, which was, surprisingly enough, from Youngjae, who was telling him to have a great day and to not forget the promise he had made; Jaebum couldn't help but smile slightly to himself after reading the message, it was really sweet.

After taking a quick shower and having a breakfast consisting of the leftovers from last night, he headed to college. As always, he took a bus which left him just a few blocks away from college, the walk served him as a short morning exercise to make his body awake. As soon as he got to college he headed to his classroom, checking his phone because he had received a message from Jackson.

 **Jackson  
** Heard you're going to go see Youngjae practice!

 **Jaebumi-hyung  
** Yeah, are you going too?

For some reason he felt slightly disappointed at the thought of Jackson going to see the vocal practice too, which was silly because the three of them were all friends, but it still made him feel like that.

 **Jackson**  
Can't hyung, I already have plans! ****  
Just wanted to say, Youngjae's voice is incredibly amazing, you'll love it! ****  
Hope you two have fun!

 **Jaebumi-hyung  
** Yeah, thanks, you too have fun.

Of course it was typical of Jackson to use an exclamation mark in every sentence, he was always so excited. He smiled a bit as he put away his phone, a discreet wave of relief filling up his body as he got to class. He told himself if was because he didn't want his Chinese friend to ruin him the surprise since he knew Youngjae for longer, and so he remained blissfully ignorant.

Class went by quickly since he didn't pay much attention to it, although it wasn't a first, this time it was because he was too worried about making it to his 'appointment' in time; he felt confused because he had never worried so much about causing a good impression to someone, he guessed it was mostly because he didn't have many friends and Youngjae seemed like a genuinely nice person.

Once class was over he headed over to the cafeteria just to grab something that he could eat on his way to see Youngjae, and checked once again the directions the youngest had given him, he didn't want to get lost. Although they both studied in the same college, while walking he realized he had never been to that side of it, and there were a lot of people he hadn't even seen in his life.

With his cellphone on one hand and a half eaten sandwich in the other, he followed the indications closely until he got to the practice room the message mentioned. When he got there he finished the sandwich he had on his hand before going in, not forgetting to knock before that. All of the different majors in the college had practice rooms, and although he had never been to these ones, they were pretty similar to the ones his major had.

"Oh, hyung! You came." Youngjae's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, and Jaebum looked at him feeling slightly lost.

"Yeah well, I made a promise to you, didn't I?" He shrugged slightly and smiled a bit, looking at the youngest, who was sitting on a chair besides a keyboard. There was someone else in the room, arranging some papers.

"Yeah, and you fulfilled it." Youngjae smiled and stood up to get him a chair. "Oh, he's our vocal instructor, Mr. Lee; usually there would be someone else practicing with me but they couldn't come, so it's just the three of us for today."

"It's alright; after all I only came to see you." Silence grew awkward for a moment and he had to clarify himself. "To hear you sing, I meant."

"Ah, right..." There was another momentary silence until the instructor cleared his throat and asked his student if they could start. "Ah, yes. Hyung, take a sit, and listen to me carefully."

Jaebum did as he was told and took a sit, preparing himself for whatever was coming next. At first they practiced a bit to warm his vocal cords and all of that, but then he started singing. And god was it beautiful.

He didn't know the song, it was in English, but that didn't matter at all, because Youngjae was basically hitting every note perfectly and had the oldest hypnotized with his performance. His voice was really stable and he knew how to use it, he was also very passionate, and that was something he liked a lot, passion.

Youngjae sang different songs for about two hours and Jaebum listened and enjoyed all of them; he liked the smile in his face whenever the instructor praised him and he felt unfair whenever he got corrected, he didn't notice any of this himself.

When practice was over they headed out and the youngest decided to invite some drinks for both of them, he felt happy, and although Jaebum tried to reject them he got easily convinced by his eager friend.

"You sing really well." The oldest praised, and suddenly he wanted to do it even more when he saw the cute smile in Youngjae's face. He sipped on his coke to try to hide the grin in his face.

"I told you I would impress you." He expressed shyly, smiling wide with pride. "Thank you for coming, it makes me really glad."

"Well, I'm glad I didn't miss it, because your voice is really amazing."

"Ah hyung, stop it! I'm shy." Youngjae hid his face behind his hands and laughed nervously, he didn't expect to receive such compliments. "Now it's your time to show me your dance."

"Okay, I will, just wait for it." Needless to say that was basically a promise, with which they parted home to continue with their daily life.

* * *

**Jaebumi-hyung**  
Jackson, I'm fucked. ****  
I think I like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was not made to write chats, as you can tell...


	3. Are you dating him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaay, three chapters in a day, it took me like two weeks or so to write them, college is hard. Three chapters to go, enjoy!

After that day in which Jaebum saw Youngjae practicing his singing, both of them become pretty close and texted quite often too;  Jackson was, surprisingly, keeping his secret safe without problem, although he annoyed him quite often because of it. As the days passed he became more convinced that the youngest had done something to him, he wasn’t usually so soft with anyone, but just his pretty smile was enough to convince the oldest of doing whatever he wanted.

Another thing that had changed in the three weeks that had passed since the vocal practice was that now Youngjae went to the cafeteria every day so he could hang out with both Jackson and Jaebum, and although the Chinese man wasn’t always with them, at least they kept each other company and it was a lot of fun. He had also started to go watch the vocal practices almost every day when there was free time, and it was really enjoyable, pretty much all of Youngjae’s friends knew who he was now.

With how happy everyone seemed to be Jaebum couldn’t understand why the youngest would decide to change the routine by bringing someone with him to the cafeteria. The man that accompanied him was about the same height as him, but looked thinner and had a serious aura around him, he didn’t seem unfriendly though. Both of them sat in front of Jackson and Jaebum who were chatting about something related to their classes.

“Hi hyungs!” The youngest said with a cheerful tone, making them both raise their head from whatever they were looking at.

“Oh, Youngjae!” Jackson exclaimed with equal enthusiasm, and then he looked at the other guy. “Oh! Mark-hyung? Is that you?” The person in question grinned and nodded.

“Jackson!” Both of them stood up and greeted each other with a very strong hug from Jackson’s side.

Jaebum, meanwhile, looked extremely confused at what was going on, he didn’t understand who said ‘Mark’ was and why he had arrived along with Youngjae, and he also didn’t know why Jackson seemed so familiar with him. And most important, he didn’t understand why he felt pissed.

“Who?” He interrupted the happy atmosphere with a single, tense word. Everyone in the table turned to look at him and took their places.

“You really aren’t social Jaebum-hyung! How can you not know Mark, he’s in the same career as us!” Jackson explained, shaking his head. “He’s also older than you for like four months or so.”

“Oh… Sorry.” He was quickly to apologize, among the four of them he was probably the strictest when it came to age difference.

“It’s alright; it’s nice to meet you.” Mark said, smiling. His voice was unexpectedly matching to his face, although he had imagined it would be quieter, like he had seemed to him at the beginning.

Everyone became quiet after that and things got awkward pretty quickly; for some reason Jaebum was staring at Mark, who decided to stare back for the sake of it, leaving the other two tense and quiet in their places, until the youngest decided to interrupt because it was becoming unbearable.

“Jaebum-hyung, will you come to my vocal practice today? We’re going to practice a new song today. ” Youngjae asked with a big smile on his face, which made Jaebum melt internally and stop paying attention to the newcomer.

“Of course, I really enjoy to see you practicing.” He smiled too, and suddenly Mark had an idea that would be fun for him.

“Can I go too?” He asked, appealing to Youngjae by leaning on his shoulder and doing what was supposed to be a cute face –it was indeed cute- but seemed just extremely silly to the second oldest.

“Of course Mark-hyung!”

“Then I want to go too!” Jackson exclaimed, seemingly oblivious to the whole situation, and just making Jaebum feel extremely annoyed because now his time with Youngjae was ruined. Not that it was meant for them to be alone, but still.

They all waited for Jackson and Jaebum to finish eating their meal and after picking up everything they headed towards the vocal practice room; the walk there was filled mostly by the voices of the two youngest as they talked about petty stuff, the two oldest, however, wouldn’t stop exchanging glances. Jaebum looked like he would murder someone, while Mark couldn’t stop grinning at him and chuckling slightly, he seemed to be having the time of his life. When they arrived to the practice room they were greeted by Youngjae’s instructor and classmates, and then they took a sit in some of the chairs and just watched them practice in silence, giving them cheers whenever there was a small break.

The instructor decided to end the practice early in order to let his students rest, and so all of them decided to go get something to drink and at that moment Jaebum had an idea and decided to suggest something, although he wasn’t sure if it would work out.

“Youngjae, you said you wanted to watch me dance, right?” He asked, claiming the attention of the other three that were with him. “I was planning to go to the practice room today after going to see you so… I wondered if you wanted to go.” He almost stumbled with his words at the end of his sentence, but managed to dissimulate it by drinking from his coke.

“I want to go!” The youngest nodded excitedly.

“Hyung! What about us?” Jackson complained with one of his trademark pouts, making him sigh.

“Didn’t you say Mark-hyung just came back? Doesn’t he need to settle in?” He attempted, maybe it would work and they would have time for them.

“No, I’m good, I want to go.” When Jaebum frowned Mark clung to the youngest’s arm and pouted. “Youngjae, he doesn’t want me to go!”

“It’s not like that; Jaebum-hyung is just trying to be considerate, right?” The second oldest huffed internally and nodded.

“Okay, then let’s all just go, follow me.”

Jaebum started guiding them towards the other side of the campus, where the classrooms and practice rooms for those in the same major as him were; although it was pretty much on the other end it didn’t take them much to arrive. They entered the room, which was pretty much empty, and a giant mirror welcomed them as they turned on the lights; there was also music equipment against one of the walls and some chairs piled up together in a corner.

As the others looked around, the second oldest headed towards the music equipment and plugged his cellphone in, he had several playlists he used when practicing, most of them were just hip hop since he enjoyed b-boying the most, but he also knew how to dance other things. He played a song at random and did some quick stretching before looking at his friends –and Mark- and then he started dancing.

At first the movements were simple, but they started getting more complicated progressively as he added to the combination of movements; Jackson was hyping him up like he would usually do and Youngjae would let out exclamations of surprise here and there. When he finished, Jaebum stared Mark down and the oldest stood up, understanding what was wanted from him, he took his jacket off and immediately joined the scenario with his own moves.

The ones watching didn’t really understand what was going on, but they still screamed and hyped them up, supporting the sudden competition that was taking place. Mark seemed to be enjoying the battle visibly, as a big grin was visible in his face, however Jaebum seemed tense, and it became obvious he was over exerting himself when he felt down while trying to spin around while doing a handstand. He stayed on the floor while Youngjae fuzzed over him and offered to bring more drinks for them.

As he exited the room, the two oldest sat down in the floor, panting and sweating. Jaebum sighed in frustration and asked Jackson to pass them both one of the towels in his backpack so they could dry themselves. As they cooled down and waited for the youngest, the Chinese man decided to express what he had been wondering since they had met both Mark and Youngjae at the cafeteria.

“Why are you so cold towards Mark-hyung?” He asked, sitting in one of the chairs and looking after them.

“What?” He raised his head, his neck turning slightly red knowing he had been discovered.

“He’s just jealous, because I’m good friends with Youngjae.” Mark chuckled, grinning. “Too bad he doesn’t know.”

“Are you two… dating?” Jaebum asked, that question had been in his mind since the time they had spent in the cafeteria.

“I’m dating, but not him.” The oldest laughed at the expression of embarrassment in the others face, Jackson laughed as well. “You probably know him, Park Jinyoung; he talks a lot about you.”

“Wait, you’re dating Jinyoung? Woah… Well that is unexpected…” He mumbled, tossing the towel towards his backpack, and failing for only a bit.

“Incredible, so the whole time we were tense just because you were jealous? You need to control your temperament better hyung.” Jackson interrupted the conversation, shaking his head.

“Who is jealous?” Youngjae had arrived at the exact moment to hear that part of the conversation, and everyone burst out laughing nervously.

“Nothing, nothing, don’t worry about it. Did you bring the drinks?” Mark was quick into changing the topic of conversation.

The youngest delivered the drinks to each of his friends and then sat down with them, silence filled the room as everyone rehydrated themselves and then they started exchanging comments and compliments about their dancing. Eventually they ended up dancing again, and instead of a fierce competition they just exchanged moves and taught each other some tricks, even Jackson joined at that point, and Youngjae was happy by just watching his three friends dancing together, it was a really interesting experience, since they seemed so invested in it just as he felt when he sang.

Jaebum somehow felt calmer after knowing that Mark was, in fact, dating his childhood friend and not his love interest, which was weird, since people would usually feel jealous and protective of their friends; however he felt somewhat sorry towards the oldest in some degree. That night, when he was lying down on his bed, he ended up texting with Youngjae once again.

 **Choi Youngjae**  
Hyung, your dancing was amazing! :)  
You didn’t get hurt though, right?

 **Im Jaebum**  
Thanks Youngjae, and no, I’m fine, really.  
It’s normal to fall down when b-boying.  
My hands were sweaty and I was way too invested to pay proper attention.

 **Choi Youngjae  
** You should be more careful hyung…

 **Im Jaebum**  
I will, thanks for worrying.  
Go to sleep, okay, see you tomorrow.

 **Choi Youngjae  
** Okay hyung, night!

 **Im Jaebum**  
Night.

With time, Jaebum had discovered that he was unable to sleep well if he didn’t message Youngjae, it had turned into a routine and he always got a little worried when he didn’t get the messages, probably because the youngest looked like someone fragile who would get hurt easily, although that wasn’t completely the case.

He took some time to sort out his feelings while looking at the roof; it’s not like he was in love, he only knew Youngjae for a little more than a month, but he definitely liked him even if just a little. It had been something spontaneous, and weird, because he was used to having bright people around him, a good example of that was Jackson, however he had never felt attracted to any of those people. Maybe it was just one of those special connections people made sometimes when they met for the first time, he couldn’t really tell.

As he thought about it, he got a message from Jackson, which made him frown.

 **Jackson**  
Hyung, remember how you said that it was stupid to go head into the sun for love?  
Well, I have news for you.  
You’re Icarus, and you’re head into Choi Youngjae, the sun ;)

Jackson was definitely going to get a beating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You must have noticed the little easter eggs in the titles by now, right?
> 
> Go check out my tumblr not-majestic-bluenicorn to see me being a shame and post silly stuff about kpop and my fanfics.


	4. Really, aren't we meant to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back with the last three chapters for this thing, you have no idea how sleepy I am right now, to the point I'm actually dizzy, I hope you enjoy this!

After meeting Mark their lunch time had turned livelier, although Jinyoung was studying acting and had a very different schedule to them, he had started joining them after seeing his boyfriend doing the same; at least now Jackson couldn’t say Jaebum knew basically no one, since him and the soon to be actor had been friends since they were really young. Having a couple in the group had also changed his way of thinking, he couldn’t remember every feeling actual jealousy about someone, but that was exactly what he felt whenever he saw the unexpected couple exchange looks whenever they thought no one was paying attention to them.

Jackson had noticed and had actually apologized about teasing him so much after seeing how serious the second oldest was about his feelings, and although he tried to help by making them seat together and try to keep them as close as possible, there was a limit to what he could do and he had to let them advance on their own. After all a forced romance wouldn’t result, Jackson was convinced his friend could do well on his own.

Meanwhile, the Chinese man had found the last perfect addition to their group. That addition was a couple of freshmen who seemed to be unable to be away from one another, it almost seemed like they had been handcuffed together and the key had been thrown to the ocean; they were Kim Yugyeom and a Thai boy who introduced himself as BamBam, and they were incredibly noisy and hyperactive, it was no surprise that it had been Jackson the one to find them and bring them.

Jaebum had to admit that his lunch time had never been so lively, and he sort of liked it; the two youngest were really lively and it was impossible for the situation to be awkward with them around, plus they didn’t seem like a treat to his mission to make Youngjae fall for him. Jinyoung seemed to have a special relationship with the youngest of them all, Yugyeom, since they were always threatening to kill each other, and although everyone doubted it was a real thing, a few fights had to be stopped.

The group just seemed to complement and balance each other, and all of them liked that, it was a somewhat strange mix but there was no harm in being together. The only thing that truly annoyed him was that everybody seemed to enjoy getting involved in his romantic business, apparently, according to Mark, he was way too obvious and the others had found it as a weak spot to tease him without retaliation since Youngjae was pretty much always with them and he wasn’t supposed to find out about his feelings.

However, all of their friends had the decency to give them some space at apparently random times, for example they would sometimes not go to see Youngjae’s or Jaebum’s practices under some random excuse, or would leave the cafeteria earlier than usual and just leave the two of them to talk. Somehow those moments were never awkward, and even though Jaebum liked the company of the others, being with little to no people was also a nice experience some times and he fully enjoyed it, especially since he spent those moments with a certain someone.

That day, however, was completely the opposite from calm and peaceful; the two youngest had been quite noisy and had stolen all of the attention from the other five with their antics and they had not even allowed them to talk. On the other hand Jinyoung claimed his "best friend rights" and dragged Jaebum into his acting practice, making him recite some weird lines while the others were, like usual, at Youngjae's vocal practice. The dance major felt unfair as he helped his friend practice his lines, but of course he couldn't deny him, they had known each other for so long.

After that there was the fact that Youngjae was unable to stay for his dance practice and so he had spent it with the other two that formed the so called "hyung-line", the bright part was that they had been pretty productive and had managed to start choreographing a song among the three of them, it had sort of been an idea they had had for long enough and it was time to put it in practice.

With how busy his day had been he had arrived home quite late and had barely found strength to eat some dinner and take a shower. He lay down on his bed and grabbed his phone, his night routine pretty much established.

**Jaebum-hyung  
** Hey, are you awake?

**Sunshine  
** Yeah hyung! I'm here.

**Jaebum-hyung  
** How was practice today? I'm sorry I was unable to go.

**Sunshine**  
Don't worry too much about it :)  
Practice was fine, a bit tiring  
What about hyung?

**Jaebum-hyung**  
Yeah, it was tiring too...  
Maybe we should go to sleep, it's late.  
Let's talk about it in detail tomorrow.

**Sunshine  
** Okay, good night hyung!

**Jaebum-hyung  
** Good night.

Of course he wanted to continue talking, but he was worried about taking precious sleep time from Youngjae and he was tired as well. He put his cellphone on the night stand beside his bed and prepared to sleep, once he felt comfortable enough he closed his eyes and waited for sleep to come.

Except it never came and half an hour later he found himself grabbing a glass of water in his kitchen. Jaebum felt tired so he couldn't understand why he was unable to sleep, it just wasn't coming to him. After trying for another fifteen minutes he decided to give up and left his apartment, maybe a walk in the streets would help him clear his mind. 

Thinking that the other residents were probably asleep, he headed towards the elevator with the idea of making the least noise possible by avoiding the stairs. His surprise was big when he found Youngjae standing inside of the elevator by himself, wearing a combination of comfortable pants with an oversized sweater that made him look just adorable; the youngest was surprised as well, thinking he was the only one left awake in the immense apartment complex.

"Youngjae? Why are you still awake? It's late." Jaebum asked as he walked into the elevator, the ground floor button was already pressed so there was no need for him to press it again.

"I'm not a kid hyung, I can sleep until late." Youngjae answered, puffing out his cheeks for a few seconds, thinking that with that he would be able to avoid the situation.

"Then, do you do this every night? Have you been tricking me?" The oldest kept a serious face although his insides had been turned to pure mush, he was just weak for this kid, but he was not about to just show it like that.

"No! Of course not." He was quick to answer, looking almost alarmed, which made Jaebum laugh a little bit.

"You're really gullible, it's okay, and I know you're not like that." As soon as he reached out to ruffle his hair the elevator announced they had arrived and so they got off.

"Hyung you're not nice, don't trick me like that!" Youngjae hit the back of his arm as soon as they were off, only causing the oldest to laugh more.

"Okay, okay, won't do it again." He said with a small grin, somehow he still found the situation quite funny. "What were you planning to do down here?"

"I don't know... I was just going to go for a walk but... I didn't expect to me you at this hour." Youngjae smiled, it wasn't meant like an insult of some sort, it was just a fact.

"Then come with me, I have an idea." He said, and started walking with a clueless sunshine behind him, wondering what they were going to do.

Jaebum walked in silence, fast paced due to the excitement of spending some time alone with the person that had been making his life impossible for two month already; it was kind of funny though, that in the two month they had been living in the same apartment complex, this was the first time they met there at all.  

Youngjae managed to keep his pace with some difficulty, and he kept silent the whole time until they arrived to a convenience store that was like five minutes away from the complex. He looked at the oldest with curiosity and confusion, but followed him inside none the less and waited for some sort of instruction, which didn't take long to arrive.

"Pick anything you want, hyung will treat you." Jaebum said with a smile and the youngest immediately brightened up and went to choose his snacks, the oldest did the same and after a couple of minutes there was a small mountain of cheap snacks and drinks piled up on the counter. The man in the cashier looked at them with suspicion before checking everything and receiving the payment. Shortly after they were exciting the store, with two plastic bags loaded with their treats.

For a while they walked aimlessly while Youngjae ate a popsicle, even though the weather was slightly cold he really enjoyed the treat like it was summer, which was kind of nice to see since he always seemed to be really happy about everything, his happiness was contagious and he almost seemed to be irradiating his own light.

"I can't believe you're eating that with how the weather is this days." The oldest commented with a smile, shaking his head.

"It's because the weather is like this that it's easy to find the ice cream I like, of course I'm going to enjoy it!" He replied, and there was no way for Jaebum to counter argument that.

"Come with me, I know of a nice place where we can eat all of these." He said, changing the topic and pointing to the plastic bags they were carrying.

That "nice place" ended up being a small, solitary park that stood in the middle of the busy city. The place was nicely illuminated by street lamps and it was full of trees and grass, there were several benches all around the place and a small but pretty fountain exactly in the center, even in the middle of the night water was running through it.

Both of them sat together in one of the benches and started randomly eating whatever was in the bags, being careful to not let any trash fall or get lost in the process. They chatted about school, about their lives and about how Youngjae had gotten used to his new life alone in the apartment, all while sharing or fighting for the snacks they had bought. Jaebum would have wanted to think it was like a date, except he would never do something so simple for a date, especially if it was for someone as Youngjae, who deserved the world.

When all the snacks and drinks were gone and only a couple of plastic bags with their trash were left, silence overcame them and they stayed like that for a moment, just contemplating the place they were at and thinking about stuff only they knew. Until the youngest broke the silence.

"Jaebum-hyung, can I lean on you?" He asked with a soft voice, almost expecting him to say no, since the oldest had showed before he didn't appreciate physical contact all that much.

"Yeah, okay." The oldest relied, getting a bit closer to Youngjae so he could lean on comfortably. There was no way he was going to deny the youngest of that, plus he admitted to himself he really wanted to be closer to the other. "Is everything okay? You sound a bit down..."

"I guess it's a mix of relief and kind of sadness? It's just that with all of the people that joined our small group I sort of felt like maybe you didn't like me as much anymore, especially now that Jinyoung is with us. I guess I got a bit jealous."

"I like you, though..." More than words of reassurance, that was a confession, but he didn't dare to say that out loud.

"Yeah, I know, thanks hyung." Youngjae closes his eyes and smiled, feeling better just by hearing those words.

The fact that they didn’t hear each other's heartbeats even though it was almost like their hearts wanted to pop out of their chests remains a mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this how fluff works? Someone tell me...
> 
> Don't forget to go check out and follow me on my tumblr: not-majestic-bluenicorn


	5. "Us", not you and I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really hard to write and it is slightly longer than usual, I hope you like it!

"Huh? Where is Jaebum, isn't he here all the time?" Mark asked as he arrived to the table their little group had basically proclaimed as theirs; only Jinyoung was sitting there, reading a book.

"Yeah, well, he's part of a hip hop group and there's this b-boy competition in like a week so he's practicing." He replies, putting his book away and looking at his boyfriend.

"And you're here instead of there supporting him because...?" The oldest placed his tray on the table and sat right next to the other.

"Because I'm his best friend and I know that he focuses the best when alone." Jinyoung gently leaned his head on Mark's shoulder and yawned. "Plus, if I leave you and Youngjae alone with the problematic duo, there will be problems, you're not a responsible adult and Youngjae is too good to control those kids." The oldest chuckled a bit and patted his boyfriend's head.

"You pulled another all-nighter didn't you? Take a nap, I promise we won't make a mess while you sleep."

"Yeah well I don't trust... Oh here they are..." He sighed.

"Hyungs! Go get a room." Yugyeom teased with a bit smile, sitting at the table and pulling BamBam along with him. 

"I swear to god Kim Yugyeom I will murder you in your sleep." Jinyoung threatened as he sat upright; already committing murder with his eyes by the way he looked at the youngest.

"Everybody calm down." Youngjae said, putting his own tray down and sitting beside his two hyungs. "As much as we all love to watch you argue, there is a far more important matter at hand, where are Jaebum-hyung and Jackson-hyung?"

"Well, as I just told Mark-hyung, Jaebum-hyung is practicing really hard for a competition he has in like a week." Jinyoung explained for the second time, suddenly forgetting his hatred for the youngest. "I have no idea about Jackson-hyung though; I guess he should be here already."

"Oh, actually I met with Jackson-hyung earlier, he said he's going to find a way to help Jaebum-hyung even if he doesn't want that help, because they're friends." BamBam explained, talking for the first time in all that while.

"Typical Jackson." Mark stated with a smile and everyone agreed with a laugh.

"Shouldn't we all do that though? Support Jaebum-hyung I mean." Youngjae added, picking at his food. "If it's that important for him then we should be there as his friends."

"You're right! Mark-hyung and Jackson-hyung can help him practice his moves and Jinyoung-hyung can teach him how to be intimidating." Yugyeom suggested, instantly earning a glare from the latest, which made him laugh.

"Yugyeom, leave my boyfriend alone." Mark said teasingly, hugging Jinyoung by the waist and leaning his head on his shoulder.

"Ah seriously, I can't stand you and your romance." BamBam said, and his best friend nodded in response, agreeing with him.

In the end they all decided that they would indeed go and help Jaebum: Mark was to go and help Jackson with whatever he was doing, Jinyoung and Youngjae were going to go buy healthy snacks and drinks to keep him with energy, and Yugyeom and BamBam were going to investigate the event to see if there was any useful information they could provide. Just planning things made them feel excited, even if they didn't know each other for that long, arranging this made them feel closer.

At first Jaebum was hesitant in accepting their help, but it took only a little bit of convincing from a certain sunshine to make him say ye and let them do whatever, after all there was no harm in getting some help with something that was important to him. Three days passed like that, and the second oldest discovered he was not as stressed or nervous when they were there, cheering for him and supporting him.

It was the day before the contest that something unexpected happened. They were all sitting in the practice room, the three oldest getting rehydrated after practicing the complicated moves for so long, when Jaebum spoke.

"I was wondering... You will come see me right? At the contest, all of you." He said with an awkward expression in his face, almost like it was hard for him to say it.

"Woah... Am I hearing right? Is Jaebum-hyung inviting us to go see him at the contest?" BamBam was the first to react, immediately joking about it, but in truth he was really happy.

"I thought you were ashamed of us!" Yugyeom also followed his joke, making Jaebum's face go red with embarrassment.

"You don't have to go if it bothers you that much!" He snapped a little, and Jinyoung hit him in the head softly, he was probably the only one allowed to do that.

"They're just joking, like the kids they are... Of course we're going, hyung." He said calmly, ignoring his stare.

"Yeah hyung, I think we would have gone even if you didn't invite us. We want to see our friend win and if we don't go then all our efforts would have been partially in vain." Youngjae said with a smile, and everyone agreed with him among nods and rushed words.

“Thank you, guys. Although you’re all rude, as always.” He was actually truly happy about them going to see him compete, but it was too embarrassing to just admit it out loud, it was easier to complain.

“Maybe, but you love us all anyway.” Jackson said with a triumphant smile.

“In your dreams.” Jaebum got up from the floor pretty quickly. “I’m going to practice one more time.” Everyone laughed because they knew he didn't mean it, and he too smiled discreetly, because he knew they understood that.

* * *

Saying that Jaebum woke up nervous was an understatement, he got up before his alarm even went off, confused the shampoo with the body wash and almost put his clothes the other way around. He didn't understand why he was so nervous, since he had been to these sorts of competitions a lot already, until the reason showed and knocked at his door.

He went to answer and when he opened the door his heart skipped a beat, he really needed it to stop doing that. At his door was a recently woken up Youngjae who still had bed hair and looked like he had rushed to his apartment; he was carrying a couple of plastic bags and looked wide awake.

"Youngjae? What are you doing here?" The oldest asked in confusion, rubbing his eyes just in case he was having a hallucination.

"Morning hyung, Jinyoung-hyung told me you might skip breakfast today." He tilted his head and looked past him into the apartment. "May I come in?"

"Ah, right, sure." He moved aside and let Youngjae in, who immediately looked around with curiosity as he headed to the kitchen, it was the first time he had visited the apartment, so he was curious.

"Your place is really neat." He sounded a bit amazed, probably because he wasn't as clean with his personal space. "I brought some basic ingredients since I didn't know what you have here."

"It's okay... but, do you know how to cook?" He asked, a bit worried.

"Yeah, I can't cook something spectacular but I know enough to survive and in my defense it tastes good." He pouted, slightly offended by the oldest doubting him.

"Can I help though? That way we'll finish faster, and then we can have breakfast together." Jaebum asked, standing in the entrance of the kitchen.

"Okay, let's get to work then."

They cooked side by side and talked as they did, it was weird for both of them to share a moment like that, but neither commented about it, since they were both pretty much enjoying it. When they were done they ate the freshly cooked breakfast, it wasn't a five star meal but it tasted pretty good anyway, so they didn't mind.

After that the day proceeded as normal, Youngjae returned to his apartment to get ready and they left together to college, where they met with the others; since it was Friday there were still classes to attend, but when they were done with that the seven of them gathered once again and followed Jaebum to where the competition would take place.

They took a bus which left them in an industrial area of the city, the streets were mostly deserted because of the time, but as they started going deeper they saw more people that walked in the same direction as them, most wearing sport clothes as they were probably going to compete too. They walked all in silence, following the mass of people that were all heading to the same place: an enormous, unoccupied garage that the owners often lent them to do these sorts of competitions and events.

Once they got there Jaebum showed them where the observers’ area was and then left them to go reunite with his team, they could see him well from where they were in the second floor, so they stayed there and waited patiently for the competition to start. It didn’t take long for the host to appear with a microphone and welcome everyone that was there to their annual competition, all of the attendees cheered and yelled loudly, apparently a lot of them were very used to going.

They started with the female category, everyone except for Mark and Jackson were surprised to see there were actually women who knew how to do those things, which made them really excited because it was something new and incredibly cool to them; they competed individually and by teams, and the confrontations sometimes were long as it was difficult for the judges and the audience to decide.

When all the rounds were over, it was the time for the male competitors to enter the scenario; after presenting the teams just like they had done with b-girls they started with the individual competitions, which Jaebum was part of. When his turn came the six boys screamed loudly to let him know they were watching him and supporting him with all their strength, he waved at them quickly before getting ready to start.

At first he won the battles with ease, it seemed like the competition would be eternal since there were so many people participating, but the numbers reduced quickly as the competition advanced and things started to get hard, as everyone was feeling tired from doing all of the complicated movements; this is when the competition becomes critical, it almost comes down to survival of the one that manages to last the longer.

Jaebum got to the semi-finals and he already looked exhausted, he was sweating a lot and panting, but his eyes were full of determination, to the point it was almost scary. In the brief moment he got to rest as the other pair of semifinalists competed, he caught his breath and got ready for what could be his last battle. When his turn came again, the host spun a bottle and his opponent got the chance to start first.

At first it seemed like no one was winning, but when his opponent failed one of his moves and fell, he took the opportunity to do it himself and even add a more complicated sequence to it, earning him a well-deserved win, he had already made it into the final; of course he was decided to win. The two participants were given a short moment to regain their strength as the host introduced them better to the public and then the bottle was spun once again and it was Jaebum’s turn to start.

At first he went at the guy with simple steps, grinning smugly at him in a provoking way before getting on the floor and doing a set of spins before ending it with one of his signature moves: standing on his hands, spinning around and then end standing up. Then it was the turn for his opponent and the exchanges went on like that, the difficulty of the moves increased exponentially: spinning with only one hand then using their shoulders and heads, jumping and spinning in the air, everything as the clock ticked away.

In the end, when there were only a few seconds left, they were both dancing at the same time trying to show off as much as possible to get selected as winners, when the alarm was about to ring Jaebum’s opponent fell and the crowd screamed loudly, it was clear who had won the battle, but the host had to make It official.

“And our winner is… Im Jaebum from M.A.D!” He held the exhausted boy’s hand up and everyone started cheering, his teammates surrounded him immediately and his college friends came running down from where they had been watching.

It was in the midst of the confusion that Youngjae approached him, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and kissed him out of excitement. The kiss was full, quick and salty because of the sweat, but he didn’t mind, he just left immediately after in case someone had seen them, leaving the oldest in shock and feeling lost.

Jackson, who had been watching everything, immediately followed his friend so he wouldn’t get lost. Eventually things calmed down as the team competition started, and Jaebum immediately went to search for the guy who had just stolen a kiss from him in the most daring way; he managed to find Mark, who guided him outside of the building where Youngjae was staring blankly at the sky, quietly panicking.

“Choi Youngjae!” He said as soon as he saw him, surprising the other and earning himself a terrified look from him.

“Hyung, I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to, it just…” He couldn’t continue, Jaebum had grabbed him from the collar just as he had done before and had kissed him in a similar way as the previous kiss had been.

“Choi Youngjae… Would you like to go out with me?” There was a short silence in which the oldest allowed himself to let go of the shirt collar and think that he had maybe messed up, until Youngjae started laughing with relief.

“Yeah, I would love to.”

Their little moment was suddenly interrupted by loud cheers and silly comments that were coming from their friends that had been spying on them. Jackson, Yugyeom and BamBam were screaming loudly and exaggeratingly, while Jinyoung and Mark just smiled and nodded in approval by the side. After all, it seemed that they had been very obvious about their situation.

Youngjae grabbed his hand and pulled him towards their friends, after all they still had so much to celebrate. And Jaebum let him, unable to hide a smile on his face, in the end, he had been completely devoured by the sun, and he couldn’t be happier about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read the final chapter, has anyone noticed the small easter egg in the titles of each chapter?
> 
> Don't forget me to check and follow me on tumblr: not-majestic-bluenicorn


	6. Seriously, I must have saved the country in a past life to deserve you

Around seven months had passed since they started dating and things had smoothly set-in in their relationship, sometimes they had trouble understanding each other since they were very different, but Youngjae helped him manage his anger and Jaebum had turned him into a more responsible person, plus they had their friends that where always ready to help them if something ever went wrong. That was how close they all were.

At some point in their relationship they had started to sleep at each other’s apartment, just staying the night and then waking up and sharing their day. Preparing breakfast, getting ready for college, meeting with their friends, returning home, having dates… They had started doing a lot of things together and it just felt comfortable for them. Even with all of that it wasn’t like they were overly romantic or sweet, their gestures were smaller and more delicate: they exchanged looks and smiles, sat next to each other and sometimes leaned on each other’s shoulder; sometimes Jaebum would be reading on the sofa and Youngjae would come and cuddle with him in silence, other times the oldest would interrupt whatever the youngest was doing and give him a random hug to show that he cared even if skin ship was still something he was learning to enjoy.

That day the first one to wake up was Youngjae, to the sound of someone knocking at the door. His boyfriend was sleeping soundly beside him, and he observed him for a few seconds before getting up of the bed and walking towards the door, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“Who is it…?” He asked while opening the door and was met by the soft expression in the landlady’s face, who was carrying a plastic box with homemade cookies inside. “Oh, good morning.” He bowed slightly, smiling instantly.

“I knew you’d be here, no one answered in your apartment.” She muttered, shaking her head side to side. “Here, I brought you some cookies; I couldn’t sleep well last night and baked them.” She explained with a soft smile, hanging him the box of cookies, which was grabbed carefully from her hands.

“Thank you, would you like to come in?” Youngjae offered, smiling brightly as always. In that right moment a pair of arms wrapped around his middle and a sleepy Jaebum laid his head on his shoulder.

“Who is it…?” He asked with a voice still full with sleep.

“It’s Ms. Kang, silly. Greet her properly.” The youngest whispered, unable to contain a light chuckle.

“Oh, my apologies, good morning.” Jaebum said, letting go of his boyfriend to bow properly.

“It’s alright, young men.” She laughed softly. “But I still don’t understand, if you’re going to spend so much time together then why have two apartments?” They both looked at each other and Youngjae smiled, telling him to go ahead and explain by nodding.

“Well… It’s just, we may be dating, but our relationship is still pretty decent, we’re just living at the same complex by chance, and sometimes we need time for ourselves, so even if we spend a lot of time at each other’s apartment, we know we always have somewhere to go if we feel the need to be alone.” Jaebum explained as clearly as he could. “I’m not sure if you can understand me, but we’ve talked a lot about it.”

“I see, if only every couple was like you two then there probably would be a lot more happy marriages.” She sighed, shaking her head again. “Any way my kids, enjoy the cookies, and have a nice day.” She said goodbye and left back to her apartment, both of them stayed there until she was completely gone and then they went back in.

After leaving the cookies in the kitchen they went back to sleep a little more before officially getting up to continue with their day, since it was weekend they were planning to go out and have a small date by themselves since they had gone out with the other five a lot these days, they just wanted some time out.

Once they finally woke up again they cooked and ate breakfast together, having some cookies as a dessert, after that Youngjae returned to his apartment so they could both get showered and dressed to go out; they decided to meet at the entrance of the apartment complex and said goodbye for that small while. Jaebum had been planning that date for like a week since they had been very busy with exams and all the like, so he wanted both of them to relax and just spend a good time together.

When they finally met at the entrance it was a little bit after midday, they grabbed the bus towards the commercial part of the city where there were a lot of different stores and restaurants and a lot of activities to do. First they went to a barbecue house so they could eat all the meat they wanted, which seemed to make Youngjae extremely happy since meat was usually hard to eat on a daily basis, so they enjoyed it a lot.

Then they went to a dog café to have desert and play with the cute dogs they had there, Jaebum usually preferred cats, but since his boyfriend was allergic he decided dogs was a better option, and he was right since Youngjae loved it so much leaving became a difficult thing to do. Specially because of a couple of dogs that looked exactly like those he had back at his parents’ home, so he just wanted to stay more time.

It took a lot of convincing to leave that place but in the end they continued with their plans for the day; next they went to have a stroll in a park while they waited for the time for their movie function to start. While walking at the park they talked about a lot of stuff, about college, their friends, they played with the idea of the future and talked about their families and their dreams, and somehow ended up buying spicy rice-cakes from a street stand.

After finishing their snack hey headed to the movie theater and bought some popcorn to enjoy with the movie, which ended up having a lot more action and tension than they had expected, and when they exited the theater they were still full excitement while commenting the film they had just watched. They wandered for a while in a mall until they decided they had had enough and headed back home, talking about everything they had done during the day.

No words were needed when they got to the apartment complex; they instinctively headed to Youngjae’s apartment to spend the night there, holding hands in the empty hallways of the place, a different life happening behind each door. Sometimes Jaebum wondered how so many people could live in the same place and still know basically nothing about each other, but then he admitted to himself that for him the only person worth knowing about was no other than Youngjae.

They entered the apartment after a while and took their shoes off as it was customary, they headed inside and the oldest grabbed a book he had left on the coffee table and laid on the couch, the youngest went to the kitchen to grab himself a glass of water before joining his boyfriend on the sofa, lazily laying down on top of him without disturbing his reading.

“You know, when I first met you, Jackson told me a story.” Jaebum interrupted the silence, putting the book away and claiming Youngjae’s attention. “He said there was this boy named Icarus that had wings made of wax and feathers, when he was flying he fell in love with the sun and tried to get closer to it, his wings melted and he fell to the sea. Some weeks later he sent me a message saying I was Icarus, and you were the sun, and that I was completely doomed.” He laughed slightly, remembering the silly story. “I think Jackson has magical powers, because he told me that story just before you appeared there, it was almost like a sign.”

“Hyung, can I ask you something?” He waited for the oldest to nod before continuing. “Why do you like me? Why did you start liking me?” The youngest said, staring fixatedly at him.

“Those are two questions…”  He teased, earning a pout from him. “Well… I think, at first I fell in love with your voice, when you sang for me that day in the practice room; I was mesmerized by you, by it. But at some point it became your smile, your eyes, all of your different expression and the little things you do when you think no one is looking. And suddenly it was just all of you.” They stayed in silence for a moment, meditating on those words. “What about you? Why do you like me, how did it start?”

“I guess my situation is more complicated than yours. To be honest I felt a bit intimidated at first, you always looked so serious and immersed in thought and I wasn’t sure how things would end between us.” He looked away into his glass of water. ”At some point I started noticing all of the small things you do for the others and for me, how you take care of us and worry about us, I think it just, got to me, the way you’re always so kind and look out for the rest.”

They stayed another moment in silence, which Jaebum used to kiss his forehead and just rest a little like that, there was no need to say anything at all, they had already said everything they needed to, and felt satisfied with it. After a while they decided to go to bed, they changed clothes and laid down next to the other, the oldest hugging him tightly to keep him from moving during the night.

They spent some minutes just looking at each other, appreciating the other’s presence in their life, taking in the words they had just exchanged minutes ago, and slowly they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

_I guess that, in the end, I am Icarus after all, and you, the Sun, left me so mesmerized I don’t care if my wings melt and the ocean becomes my tomb, you mean so much to me and I love you to the point confronting the ocean seems less scary than losing you, so I hope you can remain a beautiful star that’s only reachable for me, since I am not a afraid to go head into a ball of burning gas if it’s for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with this, Icarus has come to an end, I hope you all liked it and enjoyed it, I worked really hard on this and it was something I really wanted to write! I enjoyed writing it a lot so I hope you all enjoyed reading it ^^
> 
> Don't forget to check and follow me on tumblr: not-majestic-bluenicorn.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 6, maybe 7 chapters of Jaebum being stupidly in love with Youngjae, hope you enjoy.


End file.
